Never Give Up
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Sequel to 'Battles Lost, Siblings won'. Luffy has been kidnaped and strange people are attacking all of the captains of other ships. Cori and Ace tavel with Shanks, Luffy's crew, and others to find and save all the captains.
1. Chapter 1

A tall girl with choppy black hair sighed as she stared out to sea. She was wearing loose cargo pants and a zipped up vest. She had two bandages wrapped around her arms. She was also wearing a straw hat that was fraying on the sides, making it stick out in every direction.

A boy that looked just like her came up and stood beside her. He was wearing a pair of dark pants, no shirt and was carrying a bag around. He was also wearing a hat but his was an orange cowboy hat with a happy and sad face charm thing wrapped around it. There were also a pair of goggles on it.

"Spot them yet?" he asked. "Cori, you in there?" he asked waving his hand in front of his sister's face. She slapped his hand away.

"Stop that. And no, I didn't spot them yet." Cori hit her brother on the arm. "Ace, put the shirt on." she threw a shirt at Ace.

"Why should I?" he said and just as he did he was lifted off the ground. Cori was using wind on him. "Alright, alright!" he cried in defeat.

"I got the others to cover the tattoo's, why can't you?" Cori asked as she walked away from the docks. "I'm going back." Ace followed her.

"I just don't like wearing a shirt." He pouted. Cori shook her head. He could be so much like Luffy at times.

**_CRASH!!_**

Cori and Ace jumped. They ran around the corner and saw a huge man swinging a hammer over his head.

"Want do you want with our town?!" a man, the mayor, cried while ducking.

"I don't really what happens to you town. I just wanna have some fun." the man laughed evilly.

"I can't stand these evil types." Cori boredly said. Ace agreed. Cori used her wind power to lift herself in the air. Ace sighed and stood back. He would let Cori have this one.

"Please, we'll give you anything you want, just please, don't destroy our town." the mayor pleaded. The man rolled his eyes.

"You can't buy it from me." the man spit out. He aimed his hammer at the mayor. Just as he was going to strike, Ace ran in and pushed the man out of the way. "Hey, stay out of this." the man went to strike Ace with the hammer also but when he swung his arms forward, the hammer disappeared.

"What the…." the mayor said. Ace smirked. The man spun around and saw Cori behind him, holding the hammer up with some wind.

"No. one. touches. The. Hammer." he spat out. He swiped at Cori but she jumped and threw the hammer at his head, knocking him out cold. Ace nodded.

"Nice Cori, knock the guy out with his own weapon." he said to her as they walked away, leaving an unconscious man and a speechless mayor behind.

---------------------------------------

"Ow. My arm is sore now." Cori said while leaning back on a bar. The others laughed.

"Your fault." a guy with a blue Mohawk on his head. Cori glared at him.

"Sage, I remember you complaining about a small thorn, hmmm?" Cori said. Sage blushed and everyone laughed. The two others, boy twins, were Lee and Cain. Everyone around Cori and Ace were a part of White Beard's crew. Cori reached up and felt her one bandage, that was hiding her own tattoo. Some people came in quickly startling all of them.

"Its really raining again." a red haired man said while wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Its always raining here. You would be luck to even find a break in the clouds." Cori absently said. The man came over and sat next to her.

"Really? And how would you know that?" he asked. Ace smirked.

"Because we have been……" Lee started.

"..stuck here for two weeks." Cain ended. The man and his crew stared at them.

"They do that all the time. I'm Sage." Sage stuck his hand out and the man shook it. "They are Lee and Cain. Pretty quiet most of the time." the man laughed. His crew had already sat down.

"I'm Cori. The nut next to me is Ace, my twin." she said, pointing to Ace, who waved.

"I'm Red Haired Shanks." he said. Cori and Ace choked on their food a little. It couldn't be him. "Did you see that mess of a ship in the marina?"

"Oh, yeah captain! That thing looked like it barely made it to the docks." one of his men called and some more agreed.

"Stay calm and breath." Ace whispered in her ear. Cori nodded.

"What type of ship was it?" she asked in a forced voice. Shanks noticed it but didn't comment. Ben came up behind them.

"I think that it was a carivel. At least, it used to be." Ben said. Cori's breath caught in her throat. She stood and looked Ben in the eyes.

"Could you see the figure head?" she asked in a quiet, strained voice. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Partially. Why?"

"…………" she mumbled something that neither Ben or Shanks could hear.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"We couldn't hear you. Speak up." Shanks encouraged her. Ace had heard what she said and he had a pained look on his face.

"What was the figure head designed after?" she asked.

"A ram's head. Why?" Ben asked, not knowing why that would even be important. Cori and Ace were on their feet and running out the door in a flash. Ben and Shanks looked at each other before hurrying after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and Cori ran like they had never ran before. Cori was using her wind power to make them move faster. Soon, they found Luffy's ship.

It was in pieces, almost ready to fall apart.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE ON THERE?" Ace called.

"Ace?" Sanji called as he came to the side. "Ace, Cori, thank goodness." Ace and Cori jumped onto the ship.

"What happened?" they both said. Sanji got a sad look on his face and Cori glanced around. The ship really was in a bad condition. She saw Nami on the deck, clutching something.

"Nami!" Cori called as she ran over to her. Nami was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't help. They got him." she kept muttering over and over.

"Nami, tell me what happened." Cori said. Nami shuddered a bit.

"Men, in black clothes, attached. We got away but, but……."

"But what?" Cori tried to coax info out of her.

"They took him!" she cried. Her hands fell a bit and Cori clearly saw what she was holding. It was the red band from Luffy's hat and a couple of yellow pieces.

"No……NO!" Cori shouted before collapsing into tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace's face had paled when Sanji told him what had happened. He heard Cori shout but just stayed frozen where he stood. Shanks, Ben, and his crew all came out after them, wanting to see what condition the wrecked ship was in.

"You weren't kidding Ben, this ship is a mess." a man in the back said. More and more people came, trying to see what was wrong. Shanks walked over to where Sanji was standing.

"I couldn't help but notice that the style they attack in is the same way that many people's ships have been attack." Shanks told Sanji.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should know. They attack my ship as well." Shanks nodded towards his ship, which was beat up as well. They would have talked more but Cori stopped them.

"HEY SANJI!" she yelled from the deck, not even bothering to come to the railing.

"Yeah, Cori? Did you need something?" Sanji said, his attention completely turning to Cori.

"Could you come up here for a minute?" she sweetly asked. Sanji tiredly smiled but still went up to the ship where Cori jumped down, using air currents to be safe. "Okay, so I came down."

"What do you need?" Sanji said. Cori smiled at him.

"I gonna get Nami off of the ship and take her to the place where we are staying. Do you have an extra shirt?" she asked. Sanji thought for a minute.

"Why would you need a shirt?" he asked. Cori looked around and saw that people were walking around and looking at their ship.

"No reason." Cori absently said while touching her shoulder. Sanji saw what she meant. She wanted to hide Arlong's mark that was on Nami's shoulder.

"Alright. Follow me." Sanji said. They both walked onto the ship and Sanji started to talk to her. "Is there a reason for hiding it?"

"Yeah. A man that is in the tavern that we are staying in is half merman. He used to sail with Arlong before Luffy beat him." Cori stood in the doorway while Sanji went and got the shirt. He came back out and handed it to her.

"DO you think he was there when Arlong was defeated?" Sanji wondered. Cori sighed.

"He was. You told me all about the adventures that you had and he told the exact same story that you told me. Except that he hates all of you and Luffy." Cori walked back up onto deck. "No more talking about that."

"Alright. I'll go get Robin and she can go with you." Sanji started to walk off when Cori grabbed his arm.

"Who is Robin?"

"She's our archeologist. She came after you left but we met her before when we were taking Vivi to Alabasta." Sanji stuck his head in the door that was supposed to be the kitchen. It looked like a war zone. "Robin, we are going to take Nami into town."

"Alright." a voice from in the kitchen said.

"I'll go give Nami the shirt." Cori said. She walked over to where Nami was still sitting on the deck. "Nami. Here. Put this on." she kindly said. Nami didn't move. Cori sat her into a more upright position and started to pull the shirt on over her head. Someone came up behind her while she was getting the buttons buttoned. "I'm guessing that you are Robin?"

"Yes and according to cook-san, you are captain-san's sister. Am I right?" Robin said. Cori stood up and looked at the tall women behind her. She was about as tall as her and Ace.

"Yeah, I'm Cori." Cori held out her hand. "Nice to meetcha." Robin reached out and shook her hand.

"Lets get Nami out of here. It is just to hard on her." Robin said. Cori agreed. They got Nami to her feet, even though she wouldn't let go of the scraps of his hat. Soon, they were both back at the tavern. Robin went in but Cori pulled Nami to the side.

"Let me warn you now. There is a half man, half merman in there. No sudden or rash actions, got it?" Cori said. Nami nodded. They both went in, ordered some food, and started eating.

"That was good. What did you think, Nami?" Robin asked. Nami nodded but didn't talk. The others came in and went over to the girls. Zoro pulled Cori aside.

"What is going to happen now?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's not my decision. Its yours. Since you were first mate, you now must take the position of captain until he is rescued. Which he will be." Cori said. Zoro frowned.

"But…."

"NO buts." Cori stood up and pointed at him. "You were the one that decided to become first mate when he asked. He knew that you would be able to do this when the time came. And that time is now." she finished. Zoro sadly nodded. Just then, some shouts started to get louder. They looked over and saw the half merman standing over Nami.

"You traitor!" he yelled. Nami slightly recoiled but then stood up tall.

"I'm no traitor. I never was really with him." she said. The crowd gasped. An Arlong traitor was among them.

"Then why do you have the tattoo?" the man asked as he ripped off the covering shirt. "Did you think that I wouldn't recognize you?" he spat out. Nami clutched her shoulder.

"Who cares? I don't." Sanji stood next to her.

"Neither do I." Zoro walked over to her. Robin didn't say anything but still stood. Cori caught Ace's eye across the room.

"We don't care about that either." they said in unison as they stood in front of them, faces hard. The others that were with Ace and Cori walked over.

"And who are you?" the man asked. Cori rolled part of her bandages up, revealing part of the mark of Whitebeard. The man's face paled.

"Unless you want to fight five of us, then get lost." Ace spat out. Each member of Whitebeard drew their weapons and Cori and Ace powered up their devil fruit powers. The man ran out of there screaming. The house went up in cheers.

"Thanks Ace. And friends." Zoro said. Shanks came up to them.

_Should I take her up to your and Ace's room?_ Lee telepathic voice said in her head. That was one of his talents, thanks to a devil fruit.

_Yes._ she answered, knowing that he could hear her. He nodded and went over to Nami. He helped her up and took her behind the counter and up to hers and Ace's room. The crowd dissipated and Cori went back to her food. Ace went to follow her but he fell over backwards with another narcolepsy fit. She caught Cain's eye and nodded towards Ace.

_Which room?_ he asked.

_Any room but ours. Nami is in there._ Cori said back. He went over to Ace and looked up at Cori. He couldn't carry him without hurting him. She reached over and grabbed Zoro. "Go help Cain." she said while pointing. He looked over and saw Ace asleep, again. He sighed and went over.

"You really care for him. Who is he?" Robin asked.

"My brother."

"Ah. They did tell me that you were a twin. I should have guessed it." Robin said. Lee came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was there.

_Yes?_ she asked.

_A messenger is here. From Captain's Nurse._ he replied.

_What do they want?_

_He said that Whitebeard was attacked._ was his reply.

"WHAT!" she loudly said. "You couldn't tell me that first?" she glared at him before hurrying to the door. "Get your brother and come to the docks. Also, find Sage and bring the messenger." she said before hurrying down to the docks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shanks and his crew had gone back to his ship when they found out that there weren't enough rooms. The men were talking and playing card games but Shanks was staring out at the ocean. He couldn't shake a feeling he had gotten when he saw that ship.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Ben said as he came up behind him. "You have been silent all night.

"Yeah, Ben. I'm fine. It was just something about that emblem I saw on that caravel." he sighed and turned around to face Ben.

"What about it?" Ben asked. "It just looked like a torn up pirate skull." he said.

"Yeah, but part of it looked yellow. Like something was on top of it." he wondered.

"Captain, if it was his ship, you would have seen him." Ben said. "Captain. That wasn't Luffy's ship. You know that he was smarter than that."

"Yeah, maybe." Shanks heard some shouting and looked down at the docks. The girl, Cori, was running towards two small ships near theirs. Soon, some others joined her. "I wonder what all that is about?"

"Who knows." Ben said as he pulled Shanks away from the rails. "Come on. Join the fun." Ben didn't even give him a choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace yawned as he woke up again. He slapped his forehead. He had had another attack. He looked around and saw that he was in a room with Sage. He shrugged and got up. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake up. When he went back out, Sage was awake.

"Good, your awake. You missed a lot last night." Sage said as he stood. He quickly filled Ace in. when Sage was done, Ace was as mad as Cori had been last night.

"Why didn't anyone trying to wake me up?" he snarled out, his hands turning into flames. Sage started to sweat.

"We tried. Honest!" he cried. Cori kicked in the door at that moment.

"Back away from our crew mate." she said. He noticed that she was wearing a smaller versoin of her normal hat and that it had the red ribbon tied around it.

"Nice hat." he smirked as they left the room.

"Shut up. We gathered all of the crews that were attacked and are holding a conference." she said while shoving a shirt at him. He groaned before pulling it on. They quickly hurried downstairs where everybody was gathering.

"EVERBODY! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Cori, Ace, and couple other people shouted.

"I know that you all lost crew mates or were attacked and we are trying to figured this out." Cori said.

"We can't go on without a navigator!"

"We have no captain!"

"We have no ship!" were some of the things shouted.

"We will figure that all out. Right now, I need the captains or the person in charge of each ship to come forward. We will be meeting in the back." Ten people stood and walked towards them. They all walked towards the back.

"Alright, are any of you the captains?" Ace asked.

"I am." Shanks said.

"Me too." said Buggy the Clown.

"Hey Buggy, long time no see!" Shanks said as he turned to face Buggy. Buggy glared at him before turning away.

"Well, lets get this over with. Okay well……."

(Some time later)

"Okay. Go tell your crews the plan then meet back here tomorrow." Cori said, ending the meeting. Everyone left. Buggy left by running with Shanks chasing him.

--------------------------------

(Later)

Shanks sighed as he walked back into the tavern. He saw the two older teens that had been organizing the plan for everyone.

"You look like Luffy. Cori, Ace, who are you really?" he asked before sitting down at a table in the back of the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Not much to say, time for reviews!

Koinu: I hate people that do that. I will never do that.

LilyXJames: Updating.

Somebody: I just had to put Buggy in this story.

On with the story

* * *

Cori stretched her arms as she walked down the path near the docks. She had had a narcolepsy fit last night and hadn't woken up until late that morning.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Sage jokingly said.

She glared at him. "I hate narcolepsy. Even though I barely every have an attack, when I do I don't wake up for awhile, unlike my brother." she pouted.

Sage laughed. "Your brother had one too. He still hasn't woken up."

She laughed too. Soon, they were at the docks and the directly went to there boats. When they got there, they noticed that Shanks and Ben were standing by their two boats. They walked over to them.

"There a reason that you are standing over these boats?" Sage asked, not letting on that these were their boats.

"Actually, yeah." Ben said while not looking up from the boat he was kneeling by.

"We are trying to figure out how these boats even move and what the thing on the back of that one is." Shanks said.

Cori picked up Sage's act. "Well, maybe they have something that would fuel it with."

Ben shook his head. "I checked for that already." he sighed.

"I just thought of something. Maybe the people that use these boats are fruit users and they used that power to make them move." Cori said with a smile on her face.

"That makes sense." Shanks agreed.

They were going to talk more when Sanji came running up. "CORI!" he shouted.

Cori spun around. Sanji looked really worried. Something was wrong. "Sanji, what's wrong?" Cori asked while Sanji gasped for air.

When he could breath again, he hurriedly said. "Its Nami. She took it hard, as you know, and this morning when Robin woke up, she was gone. A knife is also missing from the kitchen. We're worried." Sanji sadly looked at Cori.

Cori gasped. "Where are the others searching?" she hurriedly said.

He told her and she ran over to where Sage was standing and quickly explained the situation. He gasped and ran off to tell Ace, Lee, and Cain and get them to help. Cori was about to run off when Shanks stopped her.

"Can we help?" he said.

Cori agreed.

"What's she look like?" Ben asked.

"Redhead, tall, wearing a large shirt that is too big on her. She also might be holding some yellow scraps or a red headband. Thanks for the help." she said before running away in search.

Everyone searched high and low but no one could seem to find Nami. Cori ran past the Merry Go and froze. The one place they hadn't checked. Her eyes widened as she used her wind to catapult herself onto the ship.

Shanks had been behind her and he climbed up the ladder after her.

By then, she was already at the door to the guys cabin. She pushed it open and saw Nami on the floor, with the knife to her neck. "NAMI!" she cried and she sent a blast at the knife. It went flying and stuck in the wall.

"Why did you stop me?" Nami said in a lifeless voice that wasn't at all like her.

"What would my bro say if he saw you like this?" Cori said.

Tears streamed down Nami's face. "IT WAS MY FAULT THAT HE WAS CAPTURED!" she screamed. "If I had only held on…."

Shanks was standing just inside the door but neither of them saw him.

"An old hat like that would have given out anyway." Cori absently said.

Nami looked up at her. "But it was my fau…."

"QUIT BLAMING YOURSELF!" Cori said in a hard voice. "I used to blame myself for breaking me and my brothers apart and I blamed myself for each of the lives that I was forced to take but that just broke me down." she said in a kinder voice now. "Just look to the future. He's strong and we will get him back, alright?"

"IT WAS STILL MY FAULT!!!" Nami screamed. "I COULD HAVE GRABBED HIS HAND BUT I CHOOSE TO GRAB HIS HAT INSTEAD! THE HAT IS IN PIECES NOW AND THAT IS MY FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM IS MY FAULT!" she screamed out. When she was done, she ran towards the knife.

"NAMI!" Cori shouted. She went to stop her but Shanks got to her first.

"Its alright." he quietly said to her.

She started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Phew." Cori breathed out. She concentrated her wind power on the knife and encircled it with the wind. She used the wind to pull it out of the wall and soon it was in here hands.

"She's fine now. She just passed out." Shanks said as he balanced her with his one arm.

"Cori? Did you find her?" Sanji called from outside.

"YEAH!" she yelled up and soon footsteps were quickly coming down the hall.

Sanji appeared in the door and gasped when he saw Nami. "What happened?" he asked as he took her from Shanks.

"She had this knife to her throat." Cori said as she held the still trapped knife. "I blew it away from her and when she went for it, Shanks stopped her."

Sanji nodded to him. "Thank you."

Shanks stood. "Its nothing. Hey, how did you do that tick with the wind?" Shanks asked Cori.

Cori rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she said as she summoned some more wind and aimed it at him. His already wild hair got wilder.

"You ate the Kaze Kaze fruit, right?" Shanks guessed.

Sanji had already walked out and off the ship.

"Yep!" Cori happily said. "Oh, yeah. We would appreciate it if you stayed away from our ships." she said.

Shanks grinned. "I thought that you knew something that we didn't." he said as they walked away from the ship and back towards the tavern.

She smirked. "Well, yeah. Me and my brothers are all fruit users. Its sorta like a family trait." she said, remembering about her home.

Shanks nodded. "We don't have any users on my ship. Accident prone."

Cori laughed, clutching her sides. "That is so my brother."

They were now at the tavern.

Shanks sighed. "The plan still on?"

"Yeah." Cori nodded. "Have everyone meet by the docks. Then we will all set out on the ships that can still sail to a safe island."

They nodded and walked inside. Cori went over to where a little girl was talking to Zoro.

"Your swords are cool!" the girl said when Cori got close enough to hear.

"Thanks." Zoro said, not really paying her any attention.

Cori walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head. "Treat her better. She gave you a compliment." Cori sat down on a stool and stretched.

The girl gasped. "You were the girl that lifted the big guys sword into the air. How did you do that?" she said in amazement.

"You wouldn't want to hear about boring old me." Cori said. Some other people came over and started to listen.

"Ya huh. I really do." the girl insisted.

"Alright. One time, when I was little, I used to live in a calm village, much like this one."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. I lived with my mom and my two brothers. They were just big pains."

The girl pouted a bit. "I know. The boys won't let me play ball with them, even though I can beat them."

"Well, since my bro's were always playing tricks on me, I learned to fight back. I beat my brothers good. Stuck upside down in a tree, honey under the pillow. Name a trick and I had pulled it on them."

"COOL!"

"Yeah, but it didn't last for long. When I was seven, a storm hit my village and me and my bros were stuck out in it."

The girl climbed onto her lap. "That's terrible. What happened next?"

"We tried to get home but the storm was too strong. I was caught by a large branch and blown out to sea."

"Did your brothers survive?"

"Yep. They are both pirates now, as am I." Cori truthfully answered.

"Cool. I want to be a pirate when I grow up too!" the girl happily said.

"My little bro said that too and now he is. The only person that I know is stronger than him is my twin over there, Ace." she pointed to Ace, who was sleeping on the bar.

"Cool."

"Well, of course I don't count. I could beat them both, anyway. Now why don't you go talk to my brother? He can tell stories better than I can." Cori pointed at Ace.

"Alright! Thanks, Miss Pretty Lady!" the girl yelled as she ran towards Ace.

Cori grimaced. "Miss Pretty Lady?" she squeaked out.

Zoro laughed at her. "Well, Miss Pretty Lady, would you like something to eat?" he asked while turning back to his food.

Cori glared at him for a minute. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calling the wind. She gathered the wind up near Zoro's plate and used it to make the plate fly up into his face.

The plate fell away from his face and he glared at her. "Not funny."

They all joked around until it was time to put the plan into action. Everyone met near the docks. The ship that were still sailable had been pulled up. Cori's and Ace's were also pulled up. All of the captains or the people in charge were up front.

"Hey! Quiet down!" Shanks shouted. No one listened.

"QUIET!" Cori shouted, using her wind to carry her voice. Everyone immediately shut up. "Alright, last night, the captain's and I made a plan for all of us to get to safety."

"WHAT'S AFTER US?" someone in the back yelled.

"We are not sure but some very strong captains that don't give up without a fight have been captured." Cori was about to continue but Buggy interrupted.

"What about the freak rubber boy? I didn't see him here." Buggy hotly said. "Its better off that that brat isn't here." He meanly retorted.

Each person in Luffy's crew glared at him and Cori and Ace gave him death glares.

Cori sighed, willing her anger down. "Buggy, if I could speak to you alone." she didn't give him a choice. She pulled him around the corner. Before he could say a word, she had him slammed up against the wall.

"What gives?" he cried.

Cori gave him another death glare. "Never talk about Luffy that way." she said in a dangerously low voice.

"What do you care about that kid for?" Buggy hotly asked.

"Because you shouldn't insult our little brother around us." Ace said as he walked around the corner. He also glared at Buggy.

"Your brother? WHO ARE YOU TWO?"

"Wildcat D. Cori……"

"….and Portgas D. Ace, older brother…."

"…and sister to…"

"MONKEY D. LUFYY!" they finished together.

Buggy looked scared now. He thought that Luffy was hard to deal with, what about his siblings. "What makes you think that you can stop me?" he challenged.

They both nodded at each other. Ace pulled his shirt off and Cori undid her bandages, revealing the mark of White Beard.

"This is why." they said together.

Buggy's face was stark white by now. White Beard was a feared pirate and his crew was also feared. "I'm gonna go now………." Buggy said before taking off down the road.

Ace and Cori laughed as they covered their marks back up. They were about to walk out of the alley when Shanks stepped out from behind the corner. Both of them froze.

"So that is why I recognized you, Ace. I saw you in Fuchsia but her I didn't. But now, I see that she does look like you. Why didn't you say anything?" Shanks asked.

Cori held her hands up. "I only saw pictures and heard about you from Ace. I wasn't even at Fuchsia when you came."

"And I thought that you would over react a bit." Ace said.

Shanks frowned. "Why would I over react?"

Cori sighed. "Because Luffy was one of the captains that were taken."

Ace nodded.

Shank's face paled. "You were right not to tell me."

Cori saw Zoro walking by the alley and she ran over to grab him. "Zoro, where is the crew?" she quickly asked.

"Near here. Why?" he asked dryly. He hadn't been the same since Luffy was captured because he knew the most about Luffy in the crew.

"Go get them. We want to introduce someone to all of you." Cori said.

Zoro nodded and ran off.

Cori walked back into the alley to where Ace and Shanks were standing. "Shanks, I want to introduce some people to you."


End file.
